


I Run to You

by FirstAde



Series: Clexa Week 2017 One Shots [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Clexa Week 2017, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: In the month surrounding highschool graduation both Jake and Wells died. Clarke emotional couldn't handle it, so she ran. Then she kept running.Until she couldn't run any longer, and Lexa helped her.Oh and kid Aden too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement to all: I am now accepting prompts. Hit me in the comments section.

Clarke Griffin had been a runner. For years she ran, constructively at first, on the track team at school. Then, after her father and best friend died within a month of each other just after she graduated high school, she ran away. Away from Arkadia to Polis. She enrolled in art school and cut contact with everyone. She continued running for her emotions, using alcohol and casual sex, often at the same time. She continued this pattern for a couple of years until she woke up and realized she hadn't had her period in two months.

She went to her one and really only friend in her new life, Lexa Woods, and cried for about an hour before actually telling the other woman why. Lexa just sat quietly and stroked the girl's hair. 

They had met at a college party, Lexa was two years older and a lot wiser than Clarke at that time. She helped the puking blonde back to her apartment that night, which had been two years ago, and made sure she was safe. They had been friends ever since. 

She knew how emotionally damaged the blonde was. She never judged her for her coping methods, never criticised her life choices, never told her art wasn't a career. In fact, she did the opposite. She told Clarke all the time how beautiful and amazing her art was and encouraged the girl at every turn.

So when Clarke told her she was pregnant and had no idea who the father was, she simply asked what the young blonde would like to do about it. There was no judgement in her eyes, no harsh words of disappointment. She just held the girl and told her she would be okay.

Lexa convinced her to go to the doctor the next day and see for sure that she was pregnant. She went with her and held her hand. The two were so connected, the doctor mistook them for a couple. The results came back positive and Clarke was ten weeks pregnant. When the doctor completed the ultrasound and left the room, Lexa gently asked Clarke if she had made a decision. The blonde instantly answered yes, she was keeping him. She was sure it was a him. Lexa nodded and smiled softly while looking at the monitor in awe.

The next few months, both women made preparations for the incoming baby and Clarke was overwhelmed by how much help Lexa always was, how she supported her unconditionally. There was one night, Clarke was about four months along, when everything changed between them.

“Okay, I think I found all the colors you asked for in the type of paint that is safe for you to use while pregnant.” Lexa was sitting cross legged on the couch in Clarke's living room with her laptop perched in her lap.

“You did? Really? Can you help me with something else?” Clarke appeared from her bedroom, trying to get her pants buttoned. “Find me some yoga pants? I'm so damn fat, this little guy is making me feel like a whale.” 

“Clarke, you look beautiful. Come here.” She moved the computer off of her lap and spread her arms open wide. The blonde shook her head and smiled as she moved across the room to sit in Lexa’s lap. She rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder as arms went around her back and stomach. Lexa kissed the blonde's forehead, then rested theirs together. “You know I love you right? I'm never going anywhere as long as you and the little squish are here? You're perfect and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke whispered as she leaned in slowly and placed a tentative kiss to the older girl's lips. Lexa let it happen for a few moments before she pulled back and looked softly into bright blue eyes.

“I need you to promise me something, Clarke. You have to promise you won't run from me. I know that it's your nature, but this.” She placed her hand on the baby bump. “This is different. This is everything.” Clarke nodded firmly, not trusting her voice and settled back into the embrace. The next day, Lexa convinced Clarke it was a good idea to see a therapist. Not only for Clarke herself, but for the baby. Anya, her therapist, became a constant in both of their lives soon after.

That was five years ago. It had been ten years since Clarke up and left her friends and family in Arkadia. She had missed birthdays, graduations, weddings, births, deaths and overall life. Now it was time for her to face the music, so to speak. Her mother was getting married and the engagement party was that weekend. Not only was she getting married, but so was her very good friend from back then, Raven. And yes, they were getting married to each other. Clarke reached out to them both, after several therapy sessions, just before Aden was born. They came to visit right after the birth and informed Clarke that they were together. Lexa looked unfazed but Clarke was shocked.

“Mommy. Mommy wake up.” A tiny hand patted her cheek softly.

“Hmm. Aden, go wake up mama instead. Let mommy sleep.”

“Mama is up. She made bacon.” Clarke peeked one eye open to see the smiling face of her son.

“Come cuddle with me for a minute.” She lifted the covers so he could climb in, which he did quickly. He curled into his mother's embrace as she stoked his hair. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“To the moon and back?” He asked with a smile. The moon, well space in general, was his favorite.

She kissed the crown of his head and smiled into his hair. “Even more than that.”

“Me too mommy. You and mama both.”

She looked up to find Lexa leaning against the door frame, smiling at the two of them in the bed. “Yeah. She's pretty great, isn't she.”

Aden nodded seriously. “The best! She makes the bestest pancakes and has the voices for all the characters in my books.”

“What about me?” Clarke's fished for compliments from her four year old.

“You're the best at drawing and telling stories. Oh! And you know how much peanut butter I love on my sandwich. Mama always puts too much.”

“That's because Mama loves peanut butter almost as much as she loves us.”

Lexa laughed and moved into the room. “While that's all very true. Our breakfast is getting cold.” She picked Aden up from the bed and tossed him over her shoulder while tickling him. “You had one job, little one!” He squealed and wriggled, trying to get free. Lexa finally put him down and he was off for the kitchen in an instant. She leaned down and kissed Clarke, who was still laying in bed. “Morning beautiful.”

“Morning.” Clarke grabbed her shirt and brought their lips together again, this time with more passion behind it. The moved to press hot, open mouth kisses down to her collarbone.

“Fuck Clarke. We need to be in the car in about an hour.”

Clarke hummed and slid her tongue up Lexa’s neck before whispering into her ear. “I need you to fuck me in the shower before we go anywhere.” Lexa groaned and nodded in response.

“I'll meet you in there, let me make sure our son doesn't choke on his breakfast.” Clarke was rinsing her hair of the shampoo she used when she heard Lexa enter the bathroom. “He's playing in his room. We have some time.” 

They emerged about forty minutes later, freshly showered, and completely satisfied. Clarke got Aden dressed while Lexa threw their bags into the car. The drive the Arkadia took about six hours. Abby had offered them the guest room, but Clarke politely declined option for a room at a nearby hotel with two queen beds. One for them and one for Aden.

“Are we seeing Gramma Abs and Raven today?” Aden asked from the bed where he was jumping.

“We will in a little bit, buddy. We're having dinner with everyone.”

Lexa looked at Clarke curiously for a second, like she wanted to say something. “Aden, let's get you in the bath, okay?”

“Okay mama!” He hopped down and ran into the bathroom, Lexa followed and returned about three minutes later. She knelt in front if Clark who was sitting in the bed.

“You're stressed out, I get that. So if you need to call Anya, call her. But you need to eat. You basically pushed your food around your plate last night, skipped breakfast this morning and ordered a side salad at lunch that you barely touched.”

Clarke's eyes went wide. “I. I didn't realize. I wasn't doing it on purpose, Lex.”

“I know, beautiful. I know.” She kissed the blonde's forehead and stood. “It's a big deal. You're going to see a lot of people you haven't seen in ten years. You are a different person than you were then. Like I said, if you need to call Anya, call her. Or talk to me, love.”

“I'm worried about seeing everyone again.” She sighed deeply. Then pulled Lexa’s firm body into hers and rested her head on the brunette’s chest. “I left Lex. Then, when I did get my shit together, I didn't even try to talk to anyone but my mom and Raven because I was worried about the memories being too much. Anya said that it was okay, because I know how I feel and I am avoiding overwhelming situations. But I sort of feel like a coward.”

“You're not a coward. You're number one priority is to take care of yourself. If anyone steps out of line or has anything to say, they can deal with me.” The last comment pulled a chuckle from Clarke, as Lexa ran her fingers through blonde locks.

“Mommy, look! I'm a snowman!” Aden announced as he waddled from the bathroom wrapped in what Clarke and Lexa both assumed was every towel in there. The women both laughed at their son, then they all got dressed for dinner.

Clarke is unusually quiet on the car ride. They made it to the restaurant right at seven thirty. As they walk up toward the door, Aden pulled on Lexa’s arm and asked to be carried. “Mama, is mommy sad.” He whispered to her as they walked.

“Not sad. No, baby. She's nervous. She hasn't seen her friends in a very long time.”

“Oh. I gotta go potty.”

Lexa chuckled lightly at the boy. “Okay.”

“Clarke! Lexa!” A voice behind them in the parking lot caught their attention. It was Raven as she and Abby make their way toward the restaurant as well. They all greeted each other and walk inside the restaurant. Lexa broke away from the other three women to take Aden to the bathroom as the others head for the table in the private room they have.

“Rae, how much do they know?”

“They know you're happy and healthy. That's it. We weren't sure how much you would want them to know or tell them yourself.” Raven answered honestly.

They entered the room and the chatter that was happening suddenly stopped as all eyes went to Clarke. She looked around the at all the faces looking back at her and was almost immediately overwhelmed. She saw the Miller's, the Blake's, Monty and Jasper, John Murphy and Emori, and Finn Collins. Finn was the first one to move forward toward her.

“Hey princess, welcome back. I missed you.” He moved to hug her.

“Please don't do that. I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that.” She said softly, seeing the hurt in his eyes. “We haven't seen each other in ten years Finn.”

“I know princess. Trust me, I know. I remember waking up and heading to my girlfriends house to find nothing but a note.” He clenched his jaw slightly. “We have a lot to talk about. Maybe now that you're back we can-” 

All eyes shifted from to the new entrants of the room, Lexa and Aden. “Everyone, this is Aden, my son.” She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he tucked his head into Lexa’s neck. “And this exquisite creature is Lexa, my wife.” Lexa smiles softly and waved with her free hand. Octavia was the first to move forward and introduce herself.

Then she went to Clarke. “I didn't get it, when you left, I didn't understand. Then Atom died and I wanted to disappear. I couldn't imagine losing my dad and brother basically at the same time. And let's face it, that's what Wells was to you. So yeah, I missed you, but I get it.”

“I missed you too. I missed everyone. But, given the opportunity, I wouldn't change anything.” She looked to Lexa and Aden, who were chatting with Marcus and Sinclair, and smiled. “I ran away from everything and everyone, but I ran into her and she saved me. Him too.”

“I want to hear that whole story, when you're ready of course.”

“Of course.”

She flitted from person to person, finding easy conversation with almost everyone. Some people, like Bellamy and Jasper, didn't understand like Octavia did. She didn't need them to get it though. It wasn't about them.

A small hand tugged her dress. “Mommy, mama said I have to ask you if I can have cake after dinner.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow to where Lexa was sitting at the table with Octavia. Lexa looked to her and smirked. “Oh no, you're not making me the bad guy tonight. Yes, Aden. You may have a very small piece of cake after you eat all of the vegetables on your plate.”

“Okay mommy!” He ran back over and hopped into Lexa’s lap, kissed her cheek told her Clarke said yes to cake and then went right back to coloring.

The rest of the night wore on without incident, until Finn decided to corner her outside the bathroom.

“So you left me here and moved on just like that huh? You know, I've never been with someone as long as we were together because I still compare everyone to you, princess.” He moved to tuck her hair behind her ear and she moved back.

“Hey, Love. There you are.” Lexa interrupted and glared at Finn. “They are going to do cake and such now. I had no idea there were so many things to do at an engagement party. Oh, Finn, I think Bellamy was looking for you.”

The man nodded and quickly made his way back to the event room. Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Lexa pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“Where's Aden?”

Lexa sighed happily. “I left him with Raven. He's probably learning how to blow something up right now.”

“Should we tell her that her marrying my mom officially makes her a grandma?”

“Oh. Yes please. But I want to video her reaction.” Clarke leaned into her chest and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. “How are you doing?”

“Meh. I kind of just want to cuddle with you and Aden right now.”

“Just a little while longer, then we can. You're doing so good, I'm so proud of you. Proud of who you are, who you've become since the first time we met.”

“I'm so happy I met you.” She leaned up and pressed their lips together softly. “Okay. Let's do this.”


End file.
